powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Earthquake Generation
The ability to create and cause powerful earthquakes. Sub-power of Earth Manipulation and Disaster Manipulation. Also Called * Earthquake Causing/Creation Capabilities The user can create earthquakes at will. Applications * Fissure Creation * Destroy a city/town. * Destroy an island. * If powerful enough, user may destroy an entire continent or region. * Causes sea-quakes through seismic activity on seabeds, causing Tsunami's. * Can create avalanches and/or landslides. Associations * Burrowing: tunneling through the earth to cause it to vibrate and shift. * Concussive Force * Disaster Manipulation * Earth Manipulation: cause the earth to vibrate and shift. * Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Strength: use intense strength to smash the ground. * Ground Pound * Shockwave Clap * Shockwave Stomp * Sound Manipulation: use sound waves to vibrate the earth. * Tectonic Plate Manipulation: move the tectonic plates to cause an earthquake. * Vibration Emission: use shock waves to vibrate the earth. * Vibration Manipulation Limitations * May not be immune to the effects of the earthquake. * Once an earthquake is initiated, it may be impossible to stop. * May require contact with the ground. * The earthquake generated by the user will affect everyone and everything in their surroundings including themselves. Known Users Known Objects * The Pow Block (Mario Series) See Also For fan-fictional to non-canon characters, see here. Gallery File:Earthmover.jpg|Earthmover (Batman Beyond) was buried alive in a toxic waste dump and gained the ability to cause earthquakes and make golems while his body was stuck embedded in a wall for years. Fourarms Shockwave.jpg|Fourarms (Ben 10) using his massive strength to shake the earth. Ultimate Kevin's (Ben 10- Ultimate Alien) Earth Eruption.jpeg|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) possesses Armodrillo and Ultimate Aggregor's earth eruption. Shock Rock.jpeg|Shock Rock (Ben 10: Reboot) Toph_Earth_Bending.png|Earthbenders (Avatar: The Last Airbender) can "bend" (control and manipulate) the earth and ground itself to cause earthquakes. Piper Geokinesis.gif|Goddess of Earth (Charmed) causes an earthquake when she gets angry... 5x22-PiperGeokinsis.gif|...and opened a chasm in the Earth in the conservatory that swallowed the Titans. File:Accelerator_Generating_Earthquake.png|Accelerator (A Certain Magical Index) manipulating vectors to generate a powerful shock wave on the earth. Arale Earthsplitter.gif|Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump) uses the Earth Splitter, a punch to the ground that causes such destructive shock waves that the Earth itself splits open. Emmet_Earthquake_shockwave.png|Emmet Brickowski (The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) using Earthquake Punch. 513 Richter.jpg|Richer, A.K.A. Experiment 513 (Lilo & Stitch) File:Dominikos_Petrakis_Avalanche_(Marvel_Comics)_1.jpg|Dominikos Petrakis/Avalanche (Marvel Comics)... Avalanche-comics-vibrations.jpeg|...Has earth powers. File:Juggernaut_(Marvel).jpg|Juggernaut (Marvel Comics) File:Julio_Richter_Rictor_(Earth-616)_from_Shatterstar_Vol_1_2_004.jpg|Julio Richter/Rictor (Marvel Comics) Crystalia Amaquelin (Earth-616) All-New Inhumans Vol 1 6 Textless.jpg|Crystal (Marvel Comics) Quake_woman_quake_drill.png|Quake Woman/Tempo's (Mega Man Archie Comics) Quake Drill was primarily made for burrowing, but can cause earthquakes which she earned her name for Tirek_smashes_the_ground_S4E26.png|Lord Tirek (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) using his strength to smash the ground beneath him. Gura Gura no Mi Edward Newgate Whitebeard shatter.gif|Whitebeard (One Piece) could use his shock waves to cause massive earthquakes. Saitama Moon.png|Saitama's (One-Punch Man) virtually unlimited strength can create massive shockwaves and craters in planet-sized objects with ease. Slaking Earthquake.png|Slaking (Pokemon) vibrating the ground causing an earthquake. Tauros_Fissure.png|Tauros (Pokemon) using a move known as Fissure. Jesse_Turner.jpg|Jesse Turner (Supernatural) causes minor earthquakes when angry. Cornelia Hale flare.jpg|As the Guardian of Earth, Cornelia Hale (W.I.T.C.H) has the elemental ability to create massively strong and powerful earthquakes. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Earth Powers Category:Sound Powers Category:Natural Disasters Category:Generation Category:Destruction Category:Common Powers Category:Effect Category:Galleries